Akumu
Akumu, or Kumu for short, is Betty's pet/helper/other half. Not much is known about it. The creature is voiced by Strelok, who also voices Frisk & Flowey and provides the sound design. Personality Much like Betty, throughout My Sunshine and a portion of Dust, Kumu didn't seem to be evil. It acted somewhat friendly and playful, which was shown when it ran off with one of Gaster's books. However, according to Betty, it was a tad overprotective. But this all changed after the creature revealed the evil inside itself. Kumu appears to be sadistic and doesn't care if it severely hurts others. According to a post, the creature wields a hunger souls and treasures Betty as their best and only friend. Also, it presumably believes that its actions are right, which is also what Betty believes. Not much else is know about Kumu's personality, apart from the fact that Betty is controlling the creature. This was revealed in the description of a speedpaint video. Appearance Kumu is a bubble gum pink blob that has a face. It appears to be able to change its size and shape. When in it's HATE form it gains black sclera Bete Noire's Awakening Official Comic In the "Continue" episode, The Barrier 'was broken by Chara and Asriel. As a result, Betty woke up on Mount Ebott with Akumu. At first, Betty seemed to be incapable of being evil. But soon,when Betty had remembered what Agate Lightvale commanded her to do (her sole purpose as "The Bete Noire") they became evil. History My Sunshine After Frisk took Jessica Grey and Betty Toriel's school, when Betty was meeting Toriel, her soul reacted to Toriel's approach. As a result, Kumu popped out of Betty. The creature soon shape shifts into a tiny flower on her head. Kumu stays on Betty's head as a tiny pink flower for the rest of the episode. Dust When Frisk comes over to Gaster's house, Kumu can be seen playfully carrying around a book (possibly "The Tale of Two Siblings" in attempt to prevent Gaster from learning about Betty's true intentions). ]] Near the end of the episode, after Asriel and Sans find out about Betty's true colors. Before leaving, Betty soon appears. She gave up on attempting to hide the monster inside her and removes Sans's soul from his body and fed it soul to Kumu. Asriel soon escaped and Betty asked Jessica for the HATE vial that she had. After refusing to give it to her, Kumu grabbed Jessica and slammed her against the wall. The screen soon cutted to black. Do or Die ]] Minutes into the animation, Kumu is seen with Betty at the Core. The creature soon shows Betty Sans' soul, which the creature was draining its magic. Betty soon realizes that she had enough magic to "start her plan" (which is the soul harvest.) Before fighting Gaster, Betty is seen ordering Kumu to attack Alphys before one of her pink blobs attacked her. Later, Kumu fights alongside Betty against Gaster. During the fight, Betty stabs Gaster in the back, causing him to pass out. But, Jessica and Alphys come in just in time. Alphys gave Jessica a dark blue artifact, allowing her to go home. Alphys put up a green shield around herself and activates the nullifier. The nullifier attacked Betty and Kumu. Alphys' shield soon fell down. But Betty then attacked her. It turned out it didn't affect either of them; it only works on monsters and humans but she and Kumu were neither. Undyne soon entered the room. Betty then killed Alphys and attempted to kill Undyne too. But Undyne turned into Undyne The Undying. The episode ended at this point. Love Part 1 Near the beginning of the episode, Kumu and Betty fight Undyne the Undying, Undyne easily overwhelmed Betty and Akumu with her Determination. Undyne then uses her special attack, "The Spear of Justice" that was able to disintegrate half of Betty's body and destroy the roof of the nulifier room. Akumu then ate the Hate vial they took from Jessica in Dust. Betty was able to recover half of their body using Hate. But this was still not enough to defeat Undyne. Betty then coughed out some Hate, not knowing of what may happen to Betty both of them flee from battle. Later, Betty and Kumu are seen hiding out in an abandoned shed. Eventually, Betty's pink blobs arrive. Kumu proceeds to consume them, and the souls they managed to gather. Neither Betty nor Kumu is seen throughout the rest of the episode. Love Part 2 When the episode began, Kumu was seen with Betty in an image inside Frisk's mind. Later, Kumu and Betty encountered Frisk and they began to fight. Before the duo could finish them, Asriel decided to interfere. However, Kumu managed to take his soul while he was fighting her. Upon seeing Asriel's "death", Frisk's LV became 19 and turned the tides of the battle as a result. Getting an idea, Betty used Kumu to grab Sans' soul and fill it with HATE. Sans, now under HATE's control, began to fight Frisk. After Papyrus jumped in the fight and managed to remove the HATE from Sans, Betty and Kumu were forced to retreat. Trivia * Before his revival, Camila revealed that Sans' soul was still alive inside Kumu. Camila Post * If Akumu dies, Betty will slowly die in a short time, If Betty dies Akumu will slowly die in a short time. The same is true for both, but they do not die immediately, it should take a while. This could be because they share the same soul * Akumu doesn't have gender like Betty Camila Post. However, unlike Betty, Kumu is typically reffered to as an asexual being. Akumu is also reffered to as a "he" by Camila. * It is possible to remove a soul from Akumu. Camila Post * The word Akumu means "'Nightmare" in Japanese. * The word Akuma means "Demon" in Japanese. * In one tumblr post, camila released a canon conversation about Betty. A conversation that was never on the this series. Betty talking with Kumu, about her goals of killing everyone. Tumblr post * HATE cannot control Kumu because of an unknown reason. Camila Post * Betty tries to keep HATE away from Akumu as much as possible, because if HATE takes over Kumu, souls inside of Kumu will be corrupted by HATE and all souls, like Cam's, will be in under command of HATE. * Despite having 26 humans souls and almost draining one monster soul, Kumu and Betty are not powerful enough to become gods. Cami Post * Kumu and Betty can't take down Undyne. Cami Post * Cam's soul is the strongest soul Kumu has. Cami Post * Kumu and Betty were looking for a "very special" soul in the core. Cami Post 1 Cami Post 2 * Killing half of humans and monsters is enough to stop Kumu Cami Post Navigation ru:Акуму Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Asexual Category:Alive Category:Human or non-Monster Character Category:Adults